wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Helene Winter
Lady Helene Winter was a noted German director of propaganda films produced for distribution by the Nazis and appears as an minor antagonist in Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus. Background Helene is known to have directed various movies used as Nazi propaganda, such as America: The New Order, ''a film shown in theaters in the American Territories in 1961. The public face of the Reich's attempts at cultural outreach, her name is often used as a byword for the film industry in general. ''Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Lady Helene is mentioned by Irene Engel after she killed Norman Caldwell with the help of Zimmermann, telling him he should go into acting for Helene. She is later mentioned after Blazkowicz collects the New Orleans dossier, she is referenced by an anchor on television that she will be interviewed later that night on her film as Sigrun Engel and Bombate watch. By 1961, Lady Helene is stationed onboard the Nazi aerostat habitat on Venus, working as the director of a propaganda film (known as Das Ende Alles Bosen) produced by an ailing, insane, Adolf Hitler. As part of the film's production, several American actors were sourced to be cast as the main antagonist of the movie, BJ Blazkowicz. During the auditions, the real Blazkowicz, disguised as actor Jules Redfield, is forced to perform at gunpoint in front of both Hitler and Helene after Hitler kills the other two actors in a fit of rage with a Luger Pistol. Lady Helene does her lines with Johnny Anderson, who impresses Adolf with his ability and discuss on who B.J. Blazkowicz was. After B.J. brutally killed a Nazi guard in the performance room as part of the "act", Hitler decides that "Jules Redfield" is best suited to play Blazkowicz for his upcoming film, and shoots the last remaining actor. Her movie is completely ruined after the capture of the Ausmerzer by the American Resistance and Irene Engel execution by B.J. on live television, signalling the Second American Revolution. Her movie is also ruined by Übercommander Erich Eberhardt and his men who in charge of the security of the film set are killed by B.J. This caused her and the studio to lose money due to them re-doing the Blazkowicz estate to be authentic. Furthermore, B.J.'s rampages on the entire Venus base for four times to successfully get the Ausmerzer override code and killing three Übercommanders will cause a paranoid Hitler to fend for himself rather than continuing to make the movie. Personality Lady Helene is devoted to the Nazi Party, believing that B.J. Blazkowicz was truly a monster, raping and killing innocent people. In addition, Helene tries her hardest to impress Adolf Hitler and keep his "genius" into films. Despite her devotion, she is reluctant to be his caretaker due to his mental problems and illnesses, having to act as his mother, something Hitler referred to her as during the Venus auditions. Gallery maxresdeffe.jpg|Collection bonus. Lady-Helene-Collection-Bonus.jpg|Ditto. Wolfenstein®-II -The-New-Colossus™ 20171101225118.jpg|Helene with B.J. disguised as Jules Redfield. Helene-and-Hitler.jpg|Helene speaking with Hitler. Maxf.jpg|Helene with Hitler. 20171101222209 1.jpg|Helene with Hitler and actors. Screenshot-46.png|Helene watches Hitler kill Ronald Reagan. Lady-Helene-Venus.jpg|Helene waiting for Hitler to either kill Redfield or not. Bandicam 2018-04-29 16-01-48-644.jpg|Helene witnesses Hitler kill Ewing. Trivia * It is heavily implied that "Lady Helene" is based off Leni Riefenstahl, the director of the (in)famous Nazi propaganda movie, Triumph of the Will. * Should BJ attempt to kill Hitler with a kick to the head at the Venus auditions, Helene will order the nearby guards and Zitadelle robot to kill BJ. * Lady Helene is played by German American actress Kristina Klebe. * She hasn't a proper German styled name. Category:Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus Category:Nazis Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters Category:Germans Category:Females Category:Axis Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus